chpfandomcom-20200214-history
One Two Many
Briefing A man dressed as a CHP officer causes problems for Jon when he's implicated as the one who pulls women over and makes improper suggestions to them. Ponch's motor home breaks down resulting in Jon reluctantly allowing him to move into his apartment temporarily. Traffic Violations * Collision with the central reservation - Baby delivered. * Speeding wedding car - Let off. * Speeding wedding entourage - Citations given. * Stolen car - Apprehended * CHP Impersonator - Apprehended. Report A lone motor officer wearing tan gloves and sporting a blond baton pulls over a female driver and makes a crude remark to her. She drives off in disgust causing another motorist to swerve and hit the central reservation. The driver who crashed was taking his wife to the hospital and she's in labour. The motor officer goes over to check the car out and as soon as he sees the situation he runs off and rides away, the man is left distraught that he's gone. Jon is waiting for Ponch and glances at his watch. Ponch arrives and rides past Jon. Jon joins him and tells him his 10 minutes was more like 30. Ponch tells him his motor home suffered an illness, the generator died. Jon and Ponch arrive to where the car hit the central reservation, the driver is waving his shirt to get their attention. The driver tells Jon he's glad he's back but Jon doesn't know what he means. Ponch calls it in. Jon is shown the pregnant woman and gets Ponch to call for an ambulance. Jon and Ponch help the woman deliver her baby. Fritz and Shain arrive and help direct traffic just as the baby boy arrives. The ambulance arrives shortly after. Jon reluctantly tells Ponch he can stay at his for a short while since he's without a home. The duo return back to Central where they're greeted by their fellow colleagues regarding their baby incident. Baricza tells them that Getraer wants to see them. They enter Getraer's office and he tells them there's been a complaint regarding one of his officers and a woman picked Jon out as the one who did it. Jon whole heartedly denies it and Getraer believes him, however departmental procedures tells him he's got to follow through with the report. Ponch tells them that it might be a play cop, and Jon agrees that it might be some whacko who gets off dressing up as one of them. Getraer tells them that since they never travel alone and this guy does. Jon remembers the morning and is about to speak but Ponch tells Getraer they need to go and ushers Jon out the door with him. Later Jon and Ponch are parked above an overpass overseeing the traffic on the freeway. Jon tells Ponch he didn't have to cover for him, but Ponch tells him he wasn't, he was protecting himself because he was late. A line of cars are honking their way down the freeway with the main car painted up with the words 'Just Married'. on it, Jon and Ponch chase after them and pull them over. The groom tells Jon that he's in the Navy and currently on leave and his friends were chasing him down the freeway as a bit of fun and he was trying to get away from them. Jon goes over to Ponch who tells him it's going to take an hour to write up all the tickets. Jon tells Ponch it's enough time and tells the bride and groom they can have an hours head start to be on their way as a present from the CHP. Ponch moves into Jon's apartment and practically brings in most of his possessions with him and stuffs Jon's healthy fridge with junk food and his Ding Dongs. That night Ponch has the radio on loud while he's sleeping causing Jon to have a sleepless one. The next morning the pair arrive at Central where they recount the previous night to their colleagues before briefing. Ponch tells everyone what it was like at Jon's and mentions all the ladies who pass through his apartment. Getraer walks in just as Baricza mentions he saw Jon speaking to a brunette in a Sudan. Getraer asks him if he was sure and Baricza tells him he was his twin and that he wore a blond baton which is Jon's trademark. Jon confesses to Getraer about being alone the previous day at the time of the accident which doesn't put him in a good mood because he now has to report it. Fritz wonders why anyone would want to dress up as an officer. Getraer gives them the reasons and that he's dangerous since people are putting their trust in him that's why they need to catch him. On patrol Ponch declares to Jon he's never going to leave him alone and they spot Getraer pulling over a car. Before Getraer can ask for the drivers ID he speeds off, Getraer is unable to start his bike so Jon and Ponch take over the pursuit. Once Getraer gets his bike working he follows behind them. The chase is brought to an end when the driver swerves to avoid an oncoming truck and ends up in a lake. Jon and Ponch fish him out with some resistance. Ponch goes to the mechanic to check on his motor home and the news isn't good. Because the motor home is old they don't make generators for them anymore. The mechanic tells him he has a similar generator but he needs to rewire it so it will work but it will take another day. Jon isn't pleased at the news. Back at his apartment Jon's mood is sullen, the doppelganger is getting to him. Ponch promises they'll catch the guy, Jon hopes it will be soon. A woman in a convertible gets pulled over by a motor officer, she checks her speed and it's 30. The officer tells her she was doing 40 in a 35 zone and asks for her licence and registration. He notices her address and propositions her, she's insulted and attempts to drive off but he man handles her out of her car. Jon and Ponch pass by and notice the officer needs help but she's not co-operating and resists both Jon and Ponch's help. A patrol officer from the Santa Monica area stops next to them and tells the woman to get away from them. Jon and Ponch show them their badges and Ponch tells him they were assisting another CHP officer but when Ponch turns to look where he's supposed to be he's not there. Jon tells the officer that he must have been the phoney one. The woman just wants to go home since she's shaken and in shock. Ponch, apologises to her that their assistance seemed worse than it should have been. The woman stares at Jon and tells him he looked like him. Too shaken to drive Ponch offers to take her home and tells her that it's as innocent as it sounds. Onetwomany004.png Onetwomany005.png Onetwomany006.png Jon can't sleep since Ponch has the radio on loud. He gets out of bed and turns it off. Ponch wakes up immediately as it's turned off. Ponch can't sleep unless there's noise and Jon is feeling tetchy. He grabs his pillow and blanket and goes to a neighbour to ask to sleep on their couch. Jon and Ponch arrive at the scene of a collision, a locomotive has hit a sports car and caused a tailback. The phoney cop follows another female driver in a convertible. The train driver refuses to move the train unless the correct paperwork is filled out and tells them that if they want to move it they can do it themselves. Ponch offers the train driver a compromise. The woman in the convertible has arrive at the back end of the tail back caused by the train and the phoney cop rides up to her side and starts talking to her. Ponch climbs aboard the train and the driver asks Ponch if he wants to drive it, Ponch declines citing he's in his uniform and he doesn't know how. While he's talking and looking out, he spots the phoney talking to the woman in the convertible. The phoney spots Ponch staring at him and rides off. Ponch shouts to Jon and they ride off leaving Baricza to deal with the tail back. After a long chase the phoney eventually crashes his bike, Jon and Ponch apprehend him. They remove his helmet and he looks similar to Jon. Back at the mechanics Ponch finds out that the motor home still hasn't been fixed. Jon hands his car and apartment keys to Ponch since he's now going to be staying at the motor home. Notes * Stock footage was used for Officer Block when he rides his bike due to him looking like Jon, thus resulting in Block having a gold stripe down his leg pants for some of the riding shots. * Under California Vehicle Code Section 27 VC, impersonating a California Highway Patrol officer is a criminal offense that can carry jail time and other penalties. Ponch's Bad Luck * Motor home generator breaks. Jon's Bad luck * Ponch moves into his apartment. * Implicated as the officer who made improper comments to women on the highway. Codes Used * 11-82 - Traffic Accident, no injuries. * 10-19 - En route to * 11-84 - Direct Traffic Quotes * Ponch: I'm the second best baby deliver in the world, he's the first. * Baricza: Dr Jon will be okay, but er, he's sure got an ugly nurse. * Jon: You're going over 80, you're weaving in and out of traffic. I mean if you keep that rate up, you're goinna be celebrating a funeral instead of a wedding. * Ponch/Jon: You bet I'm tired. I mean like how can a man sleep. Every time I'm about to doze off another beautiful lady comes wandering into the apartment to see if Jon needs anything. I mean like he's been adopted by 30 foxy ladies who tend to his every need! come on, all they are are jus... And he calls them friends. He's the friendliest guy in the whole building. Oh, and like the door, it opens automatically to the sound of female breathing. ol'buddy it's the kid's turn. I mean you can't believe this guy stays at my apartment, everybody knows him right, he snores all night long. Makes these animal noises and er starts walking around at 2:30 in the morning. Hey I get hungry. he gets hungry. And you know what? He sleeps with a teddy. A little teddy, I've seen him hug it with my own eyes. It's not a teddy it's a pillow! it's a pillow, oh I tell you that's the browniest fuzziest wuzziest pillow I've ever seen. And you love it, Ponch, you love it. * Officer Block/Jon: Are you guys really cops? We're really cops. Except it comes from the inside, not from what you're wearing. Cast Main Cast * Larry Wilcox: Jon Baker * Erik Estrada: Frank Poncherello * Robert Pine: Joe Getraer Recurring * Brodie Greer: Baricza * Lew Saunders: Fritz * R.B. Sorko-Ram: Shain Others * George Brenlin: Shorty * Terence Goodman: Groom * Sandie Newton: Dana * Randy Stumpf: Ric * M.G. Kelly: Policeman * Trish Stewart: Jobina * Gina Alvarado: Carmen * Rick Garcia: Ned * William Whitaker: CHP Look-alike * Tom Williams: Gilmore * Thomas A. Geas: Mike Category:Season 1